lil_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Armory
The Armory is the shop for multiplayer rewards. Within the menu, players are able to purchase a variety of items. Some items, such as Boost Packs remain in the Armory every week. Other items, namely the different levels (if applicable) of Arena Alchemist Types, will rotate weekly along with the arena reset. The currency used in the Armory, unlike in the traditional Shop are Dark Orbs. Dark Orbs are rewarded weekly, with the quantity based on your previous weeks final ranking. In addition to Dark Orbs, some Armory items require the player to have attained a certain rank in the previous week as well. To access the Armory, first tap the crystal ball labeled "Arena" on the main menu. In the center of the Arena screen tap the button, as pictured above, labeled "Enter Armory". On the Armory screen, tap the item you wish to purchase, and confirm to finalize the transaction. Below you will find a summary of the items available for purchase, as well as the recommended items to purchase based on your progress in the game. Arena Alchemist Types The biggest attraction for more experienced players is the availability of Arena Alchemist Types. No matter the level, all Arena Types require a minimum of 400 Dark Orbs and placement in the Masters 1 ranking. The cheapest Level 1 Arena Type is Tiebreaker for 400 Dark Orbs, and the most expensive is Combo Master for 1000 Dark Orbs. Boost Packs For beginning players, Boost Packs are one of the most helpful purchasable items. With each purchase of a Boost Pack, the player receives three boost cards of the proper rarity. Only three of the five card rarities are reflected in the Boost Packs, with Diamond and Onyx not being represented. This means that the player will receive between 18 and 72 dust, depending on the which pack is purchased. While it is unlikely that Onyx boosts will be implemented, there is evidence in the game suggesting that Diamond Boost Packs are possible. Best Rewards to Buy For New Players :If you are new to the game, it is most likely that your deck will not allow you to progress to far into the Arena. Consequently, you will not receive huge quantities of Dark Orbs at a time. The best idea is to invest the orbs you get in Boost Packs, buying the highest rarity you can based on rank and Dark Orbs. This will allow you to increase the strength of your deck faster, so that you can make greater progress in the game! :Mathematically, buying the Rare boost cards gives the most dust for the amount of Dark Orbs lost. For example, a Common Boost Pack gives a total of 18 dust for 80 Dark Orbs, which is 0.225 dust/Orb. An Uncommon Boost Pack gives 36 dust for 120 Dark Orbs netting 0.3 dust/Orb. Finally a Rare Boost Pack gives 72 dust for 200 Dark Orbs, netting 0.36 dust/Orb. For Experienced Players :Naturally, if you are an experienced player of the game, you know what is best for you and your deck. It is suggested however, if Boost Packs are no longer something of great value for you, the Arena Types are the best path. What is the ''best type to buy depends on your use for it! If your intentions are to play competitively, Tiebreaker is a cheap and effective way to increase your win ratio. Higher-cost Types such as the Master Healer allow for greater endurance against the top-tier players, and can be equally as helpful against Little Isles bosses such as Uther. If grinding bosses is your main activity, Lucky and Greed provide the best ways to accrue cards and coins, respectively. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Reference Category:Online